Best Moment of My Life
by Dally-Fang
Summary: Dally sure was scary, especially when his sister was involved. Johnny ignored Roselle and Dally by fingering his wrist repeatedly. He stared at the ground, but the sensation was still there. Johnny wanted to see her, even though she didn't know he existed. Well, she did, but she didn't think of him the same way she thought of him.


Chapter 1: Best Moment of His Life

Edited: October 24, 2012

**A violent shade of crimson layered** Johnny's cheeks when Ponyboy nudged him in the gut. He scowled but immediately turned in that direction. Ponyboy chuckled under his breath and shot a look at Dally, whose eyes were boring holes onto Johnny's forehead. He heaved a sigh, throwing his head to the side, while glowering at her. Why did she have to be so cute?

Pony nudged Johnny once more, gesturing with his shoulders at Dally. Johnny whirled around, frowned, and turned back. He didn't want to see Dally's expression. Dally sure was scary, especially when his sister was involved. Johnny ignored Roselle and Dally by fingering his wrist repeatedly. He stared at the ground, but the sensation was still there. Johnny wanted to see her, even though she didn't know he existed. Well, she did, but she didn't think of him the same way she thought of him. A heavy sigh escaped his lips at the abrupt realization, and his shoulders slumped.

Dally scanned the younger boy's body language before exhaling. There was no peace in the world. He loved his sister, and he didn't want a hoodlum to come along and win her heart. He supposed Johnny was better for her, but he didn't want either of them hurt if they didn't work out. They were both too sensitive. Dally's steely eyes flittered to his sister, and he frowned. He took out a cancer stick and stuck it inside his mouth. Dally lit it up, thinking about what was best. He inhaled the fumes from the cigarette, before he nodded and stalked away with his hands inside his pockets. Dally tapped Roselle's shoulders, causing her to turn around with frightened eyes. She exhaled briefly when she saw it was him, but that didn't stop her from nervously gnawing on her lips.

"Kid," he stated, nodding.

"Dally," she whispered, clasping her hands in front of her body. "What do you want?"

"Stop asking questions," he uttered, clearly annoyed. She nodded and quietly shuffled beside him. Unlike Dally, she wasn't as brave nor as stupid as he was. She was reserved and loathed the typical life of a gang - much like the ones she had witnessed in New York. Dally led her to Johnny, and she stared curiously at the swarthy-skinned boy.

What was happening?

She fingered her platinum blonde ringlets, before she threw her hair over her petty shoulders. Her delicate facial features were softened from thought, while a mild blush licked her cheeks. Her pallid skin steadily grew warmer from the odd sensation she felt at the pit of her stomach. Roselle gnawed on her bottom lip, and she shot her half-brother a look. He knew about Johnny, and she didn't think he would tell; however, it seemed like he did.

"Ponyboy, let's get a pop. Johnny stay here," he said once Johnny stood up. Reluctantly, he sat down with his shoulders sagging. He couldn't believe what Dally was doing.

"Hello, Johnny," she uttered. He nodded, suddenly becoming more shy and unsure of himself. She wandered back and forth repeatedly, bouncing on her heels until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Do you want to walk to school tomorrow?" she inquired.

She knew her brother would approve and leave them alone. Roselle found him adorable and likable, but she didn't want to make herself seem ridiculous. With this, she could at least make herself more noticeable with Johnny. He eagerly nodded, and Roselle beamed.

"Tomorrow," he promised.

Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Dally walked beside Roselle, eyed Johnny's flaming cheeks, and took a sip from his pop. His work was done. Johnny felt himself becoming lighter and more free. His crush had just kissed him, and this was the best moment of his life.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but there isn't much difference form the original in size; however, I think this is more realistic than my previous entry. I like reality now. Thanks for reading! Please visit my Wattpad account, which is where I post my original stories. My name on there is DannyDeAngelus and the story is called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos. Here is an excerpt:<p>

**Derron grabbed her entire head** and slammed her against the floor. She yelped and clutched her forearms with her palms. Trying to escape, she placed herself on all fours and dragged her nearly limp body across the room. He chuckled under his breath darkly and stalked, much like a predator, toward her. Grabbing her cheek, he turned her around and stepped on her ankle, making her whimper. She tried to claw her way out, but it did nothing, except bother him. He dragged her body, making sure her body scraped against the floorboards. Derron grasped her entire body with both hands and lifted her off the ground, making her face him. He shifted on his feet, meandering closer to the bay window. She looked at the window and nearly cried out. He was going to throw her.

Chest heaving with energy, he clutched her closely and placed his body, with his knees touching the cushion on the bay window, almost outside the window. He grinned maliciously at her, watching her as she cried silently to herself, and threw half her body out the window. Desperately, she threw herself on him, but it was too late; her body was slipping away, with only her feet positioned on the actual glass. Her tears obscured her eyesight, and she began to pray under her breath.

"Now you want me, don't you? I don't repulse you now!"

She whimpered as she felt burly droplets of blood sliding down her ankles and down her neck. Her fingertips glided toward the glass, and almost against her will, she gripped the glass with all her might.


End file.
